Roméo et Juliette version Kishimoto
by Kagura Raiu
Summary: Roméo et Juliette, une splendide histoire d'amour impossible… Qu'est-ce que ça donnerait vécu par Naruto et Sasuke ? ça n'est pas sous forme théâtrale. Four shot, UA, Yaoi, Romance, Présence de lemon.


**Auteur :** Kagura Raiu

**Genre :** Four shot (un chapitre par acte, mais les deux derniers actes seront regroupés.) UA, Yaoi, Romance, OOC

**Couple** : Narusasu, slight NaruHina et SakuSasu au début, mais vu que ce sont des amours non partagés, ce ne sont pas vraiment des couples, si ? XD

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages viennent du manga Naruto créé par Masashi Kishimoto. L'histoire vient de la pièce "Roméo et Juliette" de Shakespeare.

**Résumé : **Roméo et Juliette, une splendide histoire d'amour impossible… Qu'est-ce que ça donnerait vécu par Naruto et Sasuke ? +ça n'est pas sous forme théâtrale.

**Note de l'auteur : **Voilà la raison de mon vide du côté Flowers and Songs XD Et aussi un manque cruel de motivation, mais bon.

Mon premier lemon, j'espère que ça ira ! XD

+ L'idée m'est venu en lisant la superbe fic "Quand je joue Juliette" de Yuuki Momoru, je l'avoue sans honte, mais l'histoire reste différente, donc ce n'est pas du plaggia :o Cette fic superbe et disponible dans mes favoris, et l'auteure qui, écrit des fics plus génial les unes que les autres, est aussi dans mes favoris. Allez la lire si ce n'est pas déjà fait, elle est excellente !

**ROMEO ET JULIETTE**

Version Kishimoto.

_"Deux familles, égales en noblesse,_

_Dans la belle Veronne, où nous plaçons notre scène, Sont entraînées par d'anciennes rancunes à des rixes nouvelles où le sang des citoyens souille les mains des citoyens." William Shakespeare. _

C'était une brûlante matinée d'été. Neji, assis sur les marches de l'Académie, ruisselait de chaleur. Son ami Choji, qui était dans le même état, prit la parole d'une voix morne :

"J'ai trop faim."

Le brun rigola avant de répondre, moqueur :

"On rentre d'Ichiraku, je te rappelle. Et puis, de toute façon, tu as toujours faim.

-Peut-être, mais j'ai quand même faim.

-Et bien moi pas. En revanche, je m'emmerde.

-Et tu veux faire quoi ?

-Me battre. En plus, je maîtrise super bien les 60 points du Hake maintenant, alors j'ai trop envie de les tester.

-Oh, pitié. Je refuse de me battre contre toi, je perds toujours.

-Rah, mais je ne voulais pas forcément me battre contre toi !

-Tant mieux. Mais contre qui alors ?

-Un de ces salauds de la maison Uzumaki me tenterait bien."

Choji et Neji étaient tous deux shinobis au service du prestigieux clan Uchiha. Là-bas, il était de coutume d'haïr toute personne appartenant ou servant la maison Uzumaki, dont le chef de famille était l'ennemi juré de Fugaku, le leader Uchiha.

"Oh, non." Répondit Choji. "Tu perds à chaque fois et après on est dans la merde.

-Pardon ? Je prends un Uzumaki quand je veux !

-Et comment tu fais ça superman ?

-Facile. Les mecs par derrière, et les filles, par devant.

-Mais t'es vraiment con, alors. Et c'est même pas drôle."

Alors que Neji s'apprêtait à défendre son sens de l'humour, les deux ninjas aperçurent un jeune homme et une jeune femme qui portait un bandeau orange orné d'une spirale, symbole de leur loyauté au clan Uzumaki. Le brun, excité et euphorique, s'arrangea pour que le roux et la blonde aperçoivent bien son majeur pointé vers le ciel.

La réaction fut exactement celle que Neji avait espérée: Le duo s'approcha d'eux, et le garçon, un grand roux qui avait le kanji de l'amour sur le front, dit d'une voix tranchante:

"Est-ce que vous êtes en train de me faire un doigt d'honneur, Monsieur ?

-Certainement pas, Monsieur." Répliqua Neji avec un immense sourire tandis que Choji tremblait de peur.

"Mais je suis bel et bien en train de faire un doigt d'honneur." Ajouta-t-il en regardant sa main.

"Tu cherches la merde, tapette ?" cracha la blonde.

"Eh, pas besoin de s'énerver !" dit Choji, tentant de calmer tout le monde.

"La ferme, le gros." Rétorqua la fille, qui avait un grand éventail accroché dans le dos.

"QUI EST-CE QUE TU TRAITE DE GROS ?" cria Choji en brandissant quelques kunaïs.

"Etant donné que t'es le seul gros lard du coin…" Commença-t-elle en détachant son éventail.

Mais elle fut coupé par Shikamaru, neveu du chef de famille Uzumaki, qui avait aperçu la scène et avait accouru en voyant que les choses s'envenimait.

"Ecartez vous, imbéciles ! Vous ne savez pas ce que vous faites !" s'écria-t-il en se plaçant devant ses deux subordonnés.

"Moi, en tout cas, je le sais, et ça me plait bien."dit une voix grave aux accents sadiques. Elle appartenait à un grand homme, un peu plus âgés que le reste du groupe, qui avait de long cheveux corbeaux.

"Je t'en pris, Itachi-san. Ne te joins pas à ce combat, ou alors aide-moi à les séparer afin de ne pas troubler la paix de cette place publique !

-La "paix" ? Je déteste ce mot, de la même manière que je hais l'enfer, les Uzumaki, et toi." Répondit-il en activant son sharigan.

Shikamaru, qui n'avait pas prévu le coup, se retrouva sous l'emprise du gengustu d'Itachi. Piégé et souffrant le martyr, il ne pu empêcher le combat sans merci que se livrèrent les cinq shinobis. Combat qui pris de l'ampleur, à tel point que les chefs de familles, Minato et Fugaku était sur le point de s'y joindre lorsque le hokage, Tsunade arriva et mit fin à la bataille.

"ETES VOUS STUPIDES ?" s'écria-t-elle, prise d'une rage folle. "JE COMMENCE A EN AVOIR MARRE DE VOS ENFANTILLAGE ! TROP DE SANG A DEJA COULE A KONOHA PAR VOTRE FAUTE ! A PARTIR DE MAINTENANT, LA PROCHAINE FOIS QU'UN COMBAT SERA PROVOQUE A CAUSE DE VOTRE MESENTENTE, TOUT CEUX QUI Y AURONT PARTICIPE SERONT CONDAMNE A MORT !"

Lorsqu'elle parvint à se calmer, elle ajouta d'une voix sanglante :

"Fugaku. Viens avec moi dans mon bureau. Quant à toi, Minato, tu viendras cette après-midi."

Et sur ces mots, Tsunade s'en fut avec Fugaku Uchiha qui la suivait de près.

Minato aida son neveu à se relever tandis que Kushina soignait ses blessures.

"Que s'est-il passé, Shikamaru ? Comment ce combat a-t-il commencé ?" demanda-t-il.

Le brun était, de loin, l'homme le plus sage et le plus digne de confiance de tous ceux qui l'entouraient, et il savait qu'il n'obtiendrai de lui que la vérité pure et dure.

"Les ninjas du clan Uchiha ont provoqué Gaara et Temari. Nos shinobis étaient sur le point de se battre quand je suis arrivé. J'ai voulu les stopper, mais Itachi Uchiha m'a assailli. Puis je n'ai rien vu, j'étais soumis à ses pupilles…

-Je vois. Bah, ce n'est pas grave, personne n'est mort après tout…

-Eh bien moi, je suis bien contente que Naruto ne se soit pas joins à ce combat." Déclara Kushina tandis qu'elle pansait le bras que Shikamaru avait heurté en s'évanouissant.

"D'ailleurs, ou est-il ?" ajouta-t-elle.

"Je l'ai vu dans le jardin, aux aurores." Répondit le brun. "Il était assis sur la vieille balançoire et semblait porter toute la douleur du monde sur les épaules… Est-ce que l'un de vous deux sait ce qu'il a ?"

-Hélas non. Il ne dort plus, ne mange plus, mais je n'ai aucune idée du mal qui le ronge…" avoua tristement Minato.

Ils étaient en train de se confier leurs hypothèses lorsqu'ils aperçurent le blondinet au centre de leurs inquiétudes en train de s'asseoir sur un banc de la place. Shikamaru conseilla à son oncle et sa tante de partir, promettant qu'il essayerait de comprendre le malheur de son cousin.

"Eh, Naruto !" dit-il. "C'est une belle matinée, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ce n'est que le matin ?" répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

"Et bien, oui. Il n'est que dix heures.

-Les heures tristes sont interminables…

-Pourquoi tes heures sont-elles tristes, cousin ?

-Bah. Pour rien.

-Comme si j'allais te croire !

-En fait… Je suis amoureux. "

Là, pour le coup, Shikamaru était stupéfait. Être amoureux était une chose banale, mais il avait toujours cru que Naruto était trop puéril pour l'être lui aussi. Apparemment, il s'était trompé.

"Amoureux ? Il était temps ! Mais pourquoi cela te rend triste ? C'est super !

-Mais non, tu ne comprends pas !

-Quoi ? Elle est moche ?"

Le blond fit les yeux ronds. Est-ce que tout le monde le croyait si superficiel ?

"Moche ? Alors là, tu as tout faux ! Cette fille est la plus jolie, la plus merveilleuse, la plus splendide de toutes les habitantes de Konoha.

-D'accord, mais alors où est le problème ?

-Elle a juré de rester vierge jusqu'à sa mort.

-Ah… C'est pas commode…

-C'est du GÂCHIS !" s'écria-t-il. "Et moi, je suis là, je me lamente encore et encore, et je ne peux rien faire car elle reste insensible à mon charme.

-Je comprends… Mais dit-moi, c'est qui ?

-Une fille.

-Mes déductions m'avait conduit à cette conclusion, mais je veux connaître son nom.

-Qu'importe. De toute façon je n'ai aucune chance.

-Bon… Et bien ce n'est pas la fin du monde ! Il y a plein de jolies filles, tu n'as qu'à aller voir ailleurs !

-Impossible. Tu ne comprends pas, regarder ailleurs ne me rendrait que plus certain de sa beauté…

-Voilà que Naruto Uzumaku fait de la poésie ! Où va le monde !

-Ah, tais-toi donc." Finit le blond avant de repartir.

Shikamaru n'avait cependant pas l'intention de laisser son cousin partir alors qu'il était d'une humeur si mélancolique. Ah, ça changeait du blondinet hyperactif, ça, c'était clair.

Pendant ce temps, dans la plus prestigieuse maison du quartier Uchiha, Fugaku était en grande discussion avec Sakura Haruno, proche cousine et disciple de Tsunade.

"Cela me fait plaisir de savoir qu'au moins Minato Uzumaki est menacé autant que moi." Lui confia Fugaku. "Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point cela m'énerve lorsque l'Hokage le privilégie… Je déteste ce favoritisme envers les Uzumaki, et les Senjus en général."

La jeune kunoïchi répondit, prudente et intéressée :

"Certes, c'est tout à fait injuste, surtout que c'est vous, les Uchiha, qui maintenez la paix en vous occupant des forces de polices. Néanmoins, Uchiha-sama, avez-vous réfléchi à ma demande ?

-La main de mon fils, hein ? Tu n'es pas très traditionaliste, généralement ce sont les hommes qui demandent…

-Je suis trop amoureuse de votre fils pour que la tradition me barre la route, Uchiha-sama.

-Tout de même, n'êtes-vous pas un peu jeune ? Il n'a que dix-sept ans.*

-Je sais, mais je l'aime tellement qu'attendre m'est douloureux.

-Il te faudra pourtant attendre. Mon fils est encore trop jeune pour le mariage. Dans deux ans, je ne dis pas… Mais pour l'instant, il reste mon fils cadet, et je n'ai pas envie de le voir partir trop vite.

-Je comprends, Uchiha-sama."

Mais le visage de la jeune fille avait l'air tellement triste que Fugaku se sentit coupable de la laisser avec si peu d'espoir et tant d'attente.

"Écoute, petite. Je t'aime bien, et tu viens d'un très bon milieu. Alors, si mon fils désire t'épouser, j'y concéderai, qu'importe son âge. Ce soir, j'organise un bal masqué, ici même. Tu n'as qu'à venir, et tu pourras tenter de séduire Sasuke… S'il t'aime, tu as ma bénédiction."

Le regard de l'adolescente s'illumina, visiblement enchanté et très sure d'elle.

Ce fut Konohamaru, un gamin qui n'avait même pas réussi à devenir Aspirant Ninja, qui fut chargé de se déplacer pour porter les invitations aux personnes concernés. Le problème, c'est que, même s'il avait accepté la mission avec enthousiasme (on lui ordonnait rarement plus que la vaisselle), il y avait un tout petit problème.

Il ne savait pas lire.

Ce qui rendait la liste complètement indéchiffrable à ses yeux. Le garçon, trop fier pour rentrer bredouille, demanda alors à un parfait inconnu de lui la lui lire. Parfait inconnu qui se trouvait être un adolescent blond en orange de la tête au pied.

"Excuse-moi." Demanda le brun. "Est-ce que tu sais lire ?"

"Si je connais la langue…" Répondit Naruto, suivi de prés par son cousin.

"Bon alors lis-moi ça s'il te plaît." Ordonna-t-il avec un ton d'enfant gâté.

Agacé mais poli, le blond lui arracha la lettre des mains et lu à toute vitesse :

"Voici la liste des invités pour le bal costumé de la maison Uchiha:

Le compte Senji, sa femme et ses enfants,

Sôma-san, sa femme et son fils Kosuke,

Les membres de la famille Honda,

Les membres de la famille Haruno,

Les membres de la famille Yamanaka,

Le chef de la Sôke du clan Hyuga, sa femme et sa fille Hinata."

Au dernier nom, l'adolescent blanchit avant de rendre la feuille au garçon reconnaissant.

Shikamaru, qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la réaction de son cousin, demanda :

"Quoi ? C'est Hinata Hyuga celle que tu aimes ?

-Cris le plus fort, je crois qu'à Suna on t'a pas bien entendu…

-Non, mais sérieux ? Cette fille c'est une coincée, elle est hyper timide et…

-Et adorable, et super belle, et gentille.

-Mouais. N'empêche que tu devrais aller à cette fête."

Naruto le regarda avec des yeux immenses, incrédule.

"Ouiii, super idée, on a juste manqué de se retrouver face à la Cinquième Guerre Ninja tout à l'heure, mais je devrais me pointer au bal de mon ennemi genre "Coucou ! ça boume, rien de cassé ?"

-Le jeu en vaut la chandelle, non ?

-Puisque je te dis qu'elle a fait de don de chasteté, et donc de célibat…

-Je ne te parle pas de la séduire, mais de l'oublier. A cette fête, il vas y avoir les plus jolies jeunes filles de Konoha, et tu pourra l'oublier en la comparant à ces canons."

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel.

"Bah voyons.

-Mais sérieux ! tu devrais !

-Il n'y a personne de mieux qu'elle.

-Ah ouais ? Moi j'ai plus l'impression que tu n'as pas envie d'y aller pour ne pas perdre la face, parce que tu sais que ta Hinata n'est pas la plus jolie de Konoha…

-QUOI ? N'importe quoi ! Tu sais quoi ? J'vais y aller à ce bal pourri, juste pour te prouver que tu as tord."

C'était une réaction typique de Naruto, et c'était précisément celle que Shikamaru avait attendue.

Pendant ce temps, de retour au quartier Uchiha, Sasuke s'ennuyait à mourir alors que son tuteur, Kakashi Hatake, désirait lui apprendre à lancer un shuriken correctement pour la énième fois afin de "consolider les bases". Mais cet entraînement passionnant fut arrêté par Mikoto Uchiha, qui entra dans la salle d'entraînement en trombe.

Elle demanda à Kakashi de les laisser alors qu'elle répétait son discours dans sa tête. 'Sasuke, tu as seize ans. C'est un age où…' Soudain, elle réalisa avec effroi qu'elle n'était même pas sûre de l'âge de son fils. Seize ou Dix-sept ? Rapidement, elle rappela le tuteur qui n'avait pas encore passé la porte pour lui chuchoter :

"Excusez-moi, Kakashi-san. Quel âge a Sasuke aujourd'hui ?"

Cependant le tact n'était pas spécialement une qualité de l'homme au cheveux argentés, et il lui répondit en criant :

"Ah, l'âge de ce petit ? Je peux vous le dire en moins de deux !"

Sasuke ne fut même pas blessé. Même si sa mère faisait tout pour qu'il ne s'en aperçoive pas, il n'était pas dupe et savait bien que ses parents ne connaissaient pas grand-chose de lui. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il l'avait abandonné au bras de son tuteur… Et ils avaient bien trop à faire avec son aîné, Itachi, qui allait hériter du clan, pour s'intéresser au cadet, moins fort, moins intelligent, moins bien.

Sa mère, inquiète cependant, assura pour se rattraper :

"Oh, il n'a pas dix-huit ans.

-Certainement pas. Il aura même dix-huit ans dans quinze jours précisément. Je me souviendrai toujours du jour de sa naissance, il y avait eu un tremblement de terre et…

-C'est bon, Kakashi-san. Merci.

-Ah, quel journée que la naissance du petit Sasuke-chan ! Et on en a vécu, des choses, hein ? Comme la fois ou Jiraya t'a demandé si…

-Kakashi-san.

-Oui, pardon, Mikoto-sama. Il n'empêche qu'il est beau, notre petit Sasuke, hein ? Quel beau jeune homme tu es devenu !"

L'adolescent sourit alors que son tuteur lui ébouriffait les cheveux.

"Tu vas en recevoir, des demandes en mariage maintenant !"

Alors que Sasuke blêmissait à l'idée, Mikoto saisit l'occasion pour lancer le sujet sur la raison de sa venue.

"Et justement. Tu as une prétendante."

Sasuke la regarda avec un effroi que sa mère prit pour de la surprise.

"Elle s'appelle Sakura Haruno. Elle est riche, intelligente, c'est une ninja hors pair et elle est très proche du Hokage."

C'était de pire en pire : Il se souvenait très bien de Sakura Haruno, l'adolescente qui avait failli le violer une bonne dizaine de fois à l'académie… Elle était hyperactive, lourde, et avait la mauvaise habitude de se teindre les cheveux en rose chewing-gum…

"Alors ? Qu'en pense-tu ?

-Euh… Je ne sais pas… Il faudrait que je la rencontre avant…

-Elle sera à la fête ce soir. Tu pourras faire connaissance !" conclue sa mère avec enthousiasme.

Lorsque Mikoto eu quitté la pièce, Kakashi regarda Sasuke et lui demanda:

"Sakura Haruno… Chewing Girl ?

-Elle-même.

-Eh bien… Je te souhaite bonne chance mon gars !"

Agacé, Sasuke se contenta de rentrer à l'intérieur.

Quelques heures plus tard, dans la soirée, Naruto, son meilleur ami Kiba et son cousin Shikamaru se dirigeaient en direction de la fête. Pour tout costume, Naruto avait sur son visage un masque d'ambu, alors que les deux autres s'étaient montrés plus… Productif. Shikamaru portait un masque de cheval et s'amusait à galoper ci et là en hennissant tandis que Kiba était entièrement déguisé en geisha.

"Est-ce que c'est vraiment prudent de venir à cette fête dans des déguisements si voyant ?"demanda Naruto, inquiet.

"Mais oui, enfin !" le rassura Kiba "Ils ne s'attendront jamais à ce que des squatteurs s'habillent de manière aussi ostentatoire ! On ne cherche pas dans les cachettes les plus évidentes.

-Mouais si tu le dis… N'empêche que j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment…

-Mais quelle tapette alors ! Naruuuuuuu-chaaaaan !" ajouta-t-il d'une voix atrocement aigue en virevoltant autour de lui.

Naruto fit preuve d'un calme légendaire pour se retenir de le frapper. Shikamaru, bon camarade, l'aida en leur faisant remarquer qu'ils avaient déjà perdu du temps.

La fête battait son plein. Fugaku, l'esprit un peu embrumé par l'alcool, essayait de faire danser toutes les filles présentes, qui se laissaient faire, bien qu'inquiètes.

Sasuke, qui tentait désespérément d'échapper à Sakura et à d'autres admiratrices présentes, restait avec son tuteur dans un coin. Ils discutaient de tout et surtout de rien, pour avoir l'air naturel dans cet environnement qui n'était pas le leur.

On avait obligé Sasuke à enfiler des ailes d'ange, pour qu'il soit de pair avec son frère, déguisé en démon. Ce dernier s'amusait beaucoup, courtisant la moitié des jeunes filles de la pièce, pour le grand soulagement de son cadet.

Naruto, lui, aurait dû se sentir à l'aise dans une telle fête. Mais il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de Hinata, qui, rayonnante, portait un kimono de princesse. Le pire avec elle, c'est qu'elle n'était pas froide ou méchante envers lui, bien au contraire. Elle rougissait, le laissait croire, le torturait, alors qu'il savait bien qu'il n'obtiendrait jamais rien de plus qu'une discussion amicale.

Mais, alors qu'il désirait sortir pour prendre l'air et se changer les idées, il aperçut le garçon le plus magnifique qu'il avait jamais vu, déguisé en ange. Il était seul, (Kakashi était parti à la conquête d'une jolie kunoïchi de moyenne classe) et semblait s'ennuyer à mourir. Afin de mieux l'apercevoir, Naruto enleva son masque qui réduisait son champ de vision.

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il fut prit d'une irrésistible envie de sauter sur le jeune homme au visage cristallin et aux cheveux charbon et de l'embrasser. Naruto rougit devant ses fantasmes inattendus et inquiétants, mais ne bougea cependant pas, trop hypnotisé par le charme de l'adolescent.

Lorsqu'Itachi aperçut le visage dénudé de son ennemi, il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour le reconnaître. Il accourut auprès de son père pour lui signaler la présence du blond, mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait espéré, la réponse de Fugaku fut calme et sensé.

"Ecoute, mon fils. Je n'ai entendu que du bien de ce garçon, il n'a jamais été impliqué dans un seul combat contre notre famille. Alors, s'il est là, je doute que ce soit pour autre chose que pour simplement profiter de la fête, et je n'ai pas l'intention de l'en empêcher. Je ne veux pas que ce carnaval se change en bain de sang."

Furieux, Itachi obéit à son père mais se promit que tôt ou tard, Naruto Uzumaki paierait pour cet affront.

Pendant ce temps, ce dernier s'était décidé à s'approcher de Sasuke, pour lui parler et peut être ainsi calmer sa frustration.

"Bonjour." Dit Naruto en souriant.

Et là, il y eu un déclic, dans le cœur des deux adolescents. Ce fut comme si leur réaction était parfaitement synchronisée, un ensemble choral de sensations troublantes et confuses, et une immense chaleur qui se dégageait de leur intérieur et qui leur montait à la tête –et au joues. Sasuke cligna des yeux, et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais aucun son ne sortit.

L'esprit brumeux, le brun se leva de sa chaise alors que le regard brûlant de Naruto le fixait intensément. Finalement, il parvint à murmurer :

"Je vais sur la terrasse, j'ai besoin d'air…"

Cependant, même dans l'air frisquet de la nuit, Sasuke avait toujours aussi chaud et la présence Naruto ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. Son état s'aggrave lorsque celui-ci replaça quelque mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille, l'effleurant et la rendant rouge pivoine au passage.

Ils étaient seuls, et Naruto se dit que s'il ne faisait rien, il repartirait chez lui frustré et ne pourrait plus jamais penser à quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Alors il lui chuchota aux creux de l'oreille :

"Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ?"

Le frisson qui parcourut le brun fut violent et étrangement agréable, incomparable à ce que l'adolescent avait pu ressentir jusqu'alors.

Le blond plaça son visage en face de celui de Sasuke, et ils se dévisagèrent, crevant d'envie de se jeter l'un sur l'autre, mais leurs émotions incontrôlables et inconnues. Cependant Sasuke ne pu résister bien longtemps, son cerveau bouillonnant était arrivé à saturation.

Alors il releva le menton et embrassa les lèvres du blond d'un baiser chaste, timide. Mais Naruto était déjà trop frustré pour s'arrêter là, et à peine le brun avait il éloigner son visage qu'il s'empressait de reprendre sa bouche, plus passionnément cette fois.

Mais tandis que leur baiser gagner en ardeur, Kakashi, qui cherchait Sasuke, les aperçut et l'arracha à son étreinte en lui indiquant que sa mère voulait le voir. Le brun, honteux et rougissant, partit en courant retrouver Mikoto qui voulait lui présenté Sakura.

Kakashi s'approcha se Naruto et lui indiqua discrétement :

"Le garçon que tu viens d'embrasser, Naruto (il fut surpris d'avoir été reconnu), est, sache le, Sasuke Uchiha, second héritier de cette famille."

Et sur cette information, le ninja partit rejoindre son élève. Le blond, horrifié, se prit la tête dans les mains et tomba accroupi sous le poids de la nouvelle.

"Un Uchiha ? Mais qu'est-ce que je j'ai fais… Je suis vraiment maudis, en dix-huit ans, je ne suis tombé amoureux que d'une femme insensible et du fils de mon ennemi juré…"

Lorsque Sasuke apprit lui aussi la nouvelle, sa réaction fut la même sinon pire. Pourtant, même si les deux répugnait à se l'avouer, ils étaient tomber follement amoureux au premier regard.

_"Maintenant Roméo est aimé de celle qu'il aime : _

_Et tous deux sont ensorcelés par le charme de leurs regards." William Shakespeare. _

*Oui, dans Roméo et Juliette, Juliette à 13 ans, mais bon, déjà que ça en choquera pas mal qu'on parle de mariage à 17 ans, alors à 13, je me serai faite lapider :P.


End file.
